


The Haunting Darkness

by angediary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Attempted Murder, Demonic Possession, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angediary/pseuds/angediary
Summary: She was not the only resident in this mansion, neither was he.The two lovers were not the only residents, there were others — unseen, the frightening force of darkness that possessed her when she was asleep.It was hungry for more deaths.
Relationships: Michiru/Junichiro





	The Haunting Darkness

A young woman dressed in a white nightgown was wandering down through the darkness of the mansion’s hallways. Her long dark hair made her silhouette more eerie than it should be.

Oh, but her eyes were closed.

And there were no footsteps ever heard. 

Her feet did not touch the carpeted floor — she was floating in the air, a mysterious gust of wind swirled around her.

Whatever kind of force that carried her off from the bed she was supposed to sleep in, it brought her toward another room up on the second floor.

She was not the only resident in this mansion.

In that other room, Junichiro slept soundly without ever noticing the door was open and closed or when Michiru’s figure was approaching close, and closer. He did not even stir when she climbed on the bed, not by her own will. Both of her hands curled around his neck — and began to squeeze with a force that she wasn’t supposed to have.

He was not the only other resident — he was _the intended victim_.

Michiru’s eyes shot open, she gasped to see herself strangling Junichiro’s neck and her gaze met his once he awakened abruptly. Confusion mixed with disbelief in each of their gazes.

_No, don’t kill him. You can’t kill him!_

Although she whimpered helplessly but the force possessed her to press around his windpipe even tighter — she was killing him little by little, the longer her hands stayed this way. Her hands were strangling him, making him gasp desperately to breathe but no other attempt from him to peel off her hands from his neck. He simply laid there staring up at her, confused.

_This is not me. Please.. please fight back!_

All she could hope was for him to overpower her, or anything to stop this. Desperate tears fell from her eyes, Michiru gathered her own strength to fight the dark force but it meant nothing, the grip bruised his neck from the sheer power, a forceful and deadly force.

“F-fight me..” At last, Michiru managed to whimper out even only two words, to break the trance or confusion that prevented him from doing something to save himself.

They were not the only residents, there were others — unseen, but made themselves home in this mansion long before they settled in.

A frightening force of darkness, and quite deadly.

Hungry for more deaths.

Unable to breathe, Junichiro fought off the force in her hands with his own out of his survival instinct. When he failed to pull them away, he peeled off her fingers one by one until his neck was free and he coughed at last, gasping for air. He looked at her then, seeing those horrified eyes of hers, full of terror.

Slumping backward once the darkness left, her shoulders trembled. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t me, I swear it wasn’t me..” Michiru spoke almost incoherently through her sobbing, falling to his side in a sitting position on the bed. Her fingers fidgeted as she made sure they were fully under her control, she stared at them, each one of her fingers. Relief flooded her once she was certain there was no trace of that frightening darkness.

He sat up and pulled her into his embrace, murmuring in a soft voice, “Of course. I’m aware, you won’t ever do that on your own will.” However, his worst intuition had proven true, this happened once a few nights ago without her ever waking up or realizing what she almost did.

“I shouldn’t be asleep, _it_ always takes over when I do. I knew that but I was so tired.. And — and I fell asleep.” The confession blurted out in a haste, she almost choked a sob. Her body was limp against him without returning his embrace. Devastated for something that was beyond her will. 

“But you can’t be awake forever, my love.” He felt her trembling all over, wishing there was something he could do to fight the dark force that possessed her. “I will be alright.”

“You won’t.” Her tears kept falling and falling, a reminder that there were things that she won’t be able to control. Not her tears, not that dark force. Slender fingers clung on his shirt as she pulled herself away from his arms, Michiru’s gaze fell on the bruises her fingers left on his neck. “I might do this again.. There will be a time when it’ll get worse and you might.. You might...” A choked sob, she closed her eyes for being unable to bear the sight on his neck. “I’d rather not sleep than having myself killing you.”

He smiled instead, as reassuring as he could be. Both hands rested on either side of her face. “No human can survive without being asleep, love. All I have to do is to find a way to prevent the possession. Banish the ghost or whatever it was.” With a determined gaze, he uttered his resolve, “It might be invisible but nothing is truly invincible in this world.”

As hope blossomed, Michiru’s eyes fluttered open but still clouded with doubts. “What if it won’t work..?”

“It will.” Junichiro replied in a heartbeat, the warmth of his palms seeped into her skin. “You won’t ever kill me, but I require you to fight it together with me.”

The utmost determination in those words alone compelled her to nod while she felt the calloused pads of his thumbs brushed away the tears and her sobbing subsided. Slowly but surely. Michiru wrapped her arms around him, throwing herself back into his embrace and whispered softly, “I won’t sleep unless it’s necessary. I just can’t bear having to wake up like that again.” _With my hands around your neck, in an attempt to kill the one who I love with my whole heart_.

Embracing her in return, a slight smile spread across his lips, “With one condition, you must sleep when your body can’t bear it any longer.”

No answer from her, because she was unwilling to make that promise. If only she could remain awake more than she could handle but her body had a limit, each human did. Exhaustion would happen if she pushed herself over that limit, she would fall asleep nonetheless. Michiru tightened her embrace instead without ever agreeing, hugging him with all the strength she had — not the mysterious strength that possessed her earlier. 

Her hands were soft, loving, not deadly with an intent to kill. The bitter thought that caused her fingers to curl themselves against the fabric of his shirt, desperately, helplessly.

If there won’t be a way to escape the darkness..

She’d rather have herself dead than him.


End file.
